dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonah Hex (New Earth)
]] Guns and Gotham Following a change to the Timestream as a result of the events of Flashpoint, history was changed. During the 1880s, Amadeus Arkham was recruited by Detective Lofton of the Gotham City Police Department to help solve the case of the Gotham Butcher. Police Chief John Cromwell didn't take kindly to Arkham's theories, nor to the eventual recruitment of bounty hunter Jonah Hex, who had recently caused a stir by coming to town. Even so, recognizing Hex's street smarts, Arkham suggested that the two of them join forces in performing a separate investigation into the case. Together, they uncovered Gotham City's sect of the Religion of Crime, and its relation to the Butcher case. Death Jonah Hex continues to act as a bounty hunter until the age of 66 in 1904, where he is married to a Native American woman named Tall Bird. His life story is documented by Michael Wheeler. The entertainer approaches him to become part of a Wild West Revue show in his old age, but Hex angrily refuses to let them turn him into a sideshow. Hex's last bounty was a gang run by bank robber George Barrow; he succeeded in wiping them out, but Barrow returned for revenge several days later. Playing cards in a Cheyenne saloon, Hex was murdered with Barrow's double-barreled shotgun while fumbling to put on his spectacles. His death was immediately avenged by the lawman Hank Crawford who gunned down the unarmed Barrow in cold blood. In his dying moments, Hex hallucinates and reflects on the life that he's lived. Tall Bird and Wheeler attempt to give Jonah a proper Native American burial, but they are robbed at gunpoint by Farnham and an accomplice. Farnham has Wheeler shot and the widow left unconscious to die in a house fire while he steals Hex's corpse for his Wild West Revue. Jonah Hex is taxidermized to be put on display permanently in a gaudy outfit, and the two evil men meet their ends but his body is transported from location to location. His final resting place is as a dummy at a Westworld theme park. Eventually he is discovered by historians, but Tall Bird is revealed to have survived the fire and she claims his body. She does an interview with a young scholar to fill in the missing details in her husband's life, but they are assaulted by a Western memorabilia collector who demands to have the corpse at any cost. The evil collector is shot in the back before he can murder them, and it is implied that Jonah Hex's vengeful spirit returned to protect his wife from beyond the grave. | Powers = | Abilities = * Hunting: He is widely considered the greatest bounty hunter to ever live in his lifetime. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Trained by the Apaches in Hand-to-Hand Combat. * Tracking: Jonah Hex was an expert bounty hunter and skilled in the ways of tracking. * Survival: Jonah Hex was an expert bounty hunter and skilled in the ways of survival. * Firearms: Trained by the Confederate army in the use of firearms. During his tenure in the 21st century, Jonah Hex developed automotive skills and expertise in using futuristic weaponry. * Swordsmanship: Trained by the Apaches in the use of bows, tomahawks, and sabers. | Strength = Hex is much stronger than the average man in his time, due to his fighting experience and harsh training that started as a child, and continued throughout adulthood. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Jonah once owned a horse named General. After General was killed by stray fire in ''Weird Western Tales (Volume 1)'' #22, Jonah made use of whatever horse was available to him at any given time. | Weapons = Two ivory handled .44 caliber Colt dragoon pistols, one Bowie knife, lever action rifle, an 1860 Light cavalry sabre and other weapons germane to the 19th century American southwest. In the 21st century, Hex had access to a variety of futuristic firearms. | Notes = * Although Jonah turned against his Confederate allies during the Civil War, he continued to wear his uniform years after the war had ended. * As of 2007, Jonah Hex's origin has been re-imagined as shown in the "Retribution" storyline beginning in ''Jonah Hex (Volume 2)'' #13. | Trivia = * As legend has it, Jonah Hex is responsible for single-handedly killing a minumum of 336 people. * Jonah Hex is ambidextrous. | Recommended = * All-Star Western (Volume 2) * Jonah Hex (Volume 1) * Jonah Hex (Volume 2) * Jonah Hex and Other Western Tales * Jonah Hex: Riders of the Worm and Such * Jonah Hex: Shadows West * Jonah Hex: Two-Gun Mojo * Hex * Weird Western Tales (Volume 1) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XI | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Jonah Hex article at Wikipedia * Jonah Hex page at Toonpedia * Jonah Hex fan page * Jonah Hex biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Military Characters Category:Western Characters Category:Equestrianism Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Tracking Category:Hunting Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Divorced Characters Category:Americans Category:Human With No Superhuman Capabilities Category:Humans Category:Swordsmanship Category:1972 Character Debuts